Promise
by SpringSakuras
Summary: Promise me this one thing so we can keep on living. A very fluffy Robert Georges story. R and R tell me if i should continue. I put up a new chapter. It's a bit AU-ish. Georges can's sleep. It goes into their lives a bit. Raised rating just in case!
1. Chapter 1

The platinum blonde pulled the reluctant older man out of the bed harshly. A loud groan escaped the older man's lips as he pulled the comforter over his head. The blonde stopped pulling and gave a frustrated huff.

"Come on Robert! You promised we would go today," said the blonde. Robert looked at the clock and grunted. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep; he couldn't get the blonde out of his head at all last night. You see he had made a promise to the blonde. This promise was to help them keep living.

"Ugh Georges, I didn't sleep well last night!" Robert mumbled. Georges let out an angered huff again.

"But you promis-!" Georges tried to say but was interrupted.

"I know give me five minutes, I'll be ready." Georges' face lit up. He knew why Robert couldn't sleep last night. He knew exactly why. Georges walked into the living room and sat patiently on the couch.

* * *

Shuffling through suits Robert thought of last night. The promise. He pulled his arm though one of the jacket sleeves. Slowly buttoning the jacket up and adjusted the tie, Robert finished sprucing himself up for Georges. Not for the reason of the travel no, for Georges.

"Robert! You look very nice. Are you fully ready? I really appreciate this, you know." Georges looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Robert could swear he saw blush. He smiled.

"Come on we'll be late, and I know you don't want that." Robert grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Georges looked up and smiled.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

"He hath showed thee, O man, what is good; and what doth Jehovah require of thee, but to do justly, and to love kindness, and to walk humbly with thy God?" The pastor said to the silent, praying people in the pews. Not long after the people were dismissed and returned to their day.

"I'm glad we went Robert. You know it's not that bad." Georges opened the passenger door and slid into Robert's car.

Robert let out a sigh and started the car. Georges looked at Robert with worried eyes.

"I-if you really don't want to go anymore you don't have too." Georges said softly staring at his hands again. Robert looked over and sighed. He reached over and hugged Georges. Georges' eye's widened in shock. Robert leaned back and smiled.

"The only reason that I go to church with you is to make you happy. Georges," Robert stared deeply into Georges eyes. "All I want to do is make you happy." Robert finished. Georges smiled and hugged Robert. "Thank you."

* * *

"Robert if we are going to live together you have to promise me one thing. And please promise me this one thing." Georges said sitting on one of the moving boxes, swinging his legs freely. Robert who was currently doing all of the work by putting the boxes in the appropriate places, stopped in front of Georges and sighed.

"Robert please promise me we'll go to church every Sunday, in the mornings and in the late evenings." Georges said softly. He was looking down with all seriousness. Robert went up to him and hugged Georges tightly.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Georges." Georges hugged back and started to cry.

Georges didn't notice he was crying until he felt the hot tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

"This is like when we moved in together." He said through shallow breaths. Robert looked at Georges.

"That was yesterday." He said stiffly. Georges laughed and smiled. It had been one day indeed since they moved in with each other. Georges, now sixteen wanted to live with Robert. Robert who is nineteen gladly accepted. Robert thought of the promise. He only wanted Georges to be happy. If Georges was happy he was happy.

"H-hey Robert I want to go somewhere." Georges said out of nowhere. Robert blinked. How he can go from sadness and happiness to another emotion is beyond me! He thought.

"Yeah, how about we go see a movie?" Robert now fully into the road said. Georges smiled.

"A movie would be grand."

A/n: Sorry sorry sorry! I know I have not updated in like forever I have been sick and school started and its like aagh! Forgive me all my Suite Life fans.

Micah 6:8 – sorry I wanted to give the story and essence of church. Even though I have never read or looked at a bible in my life (please don't hate me) I found it online. Should I continue this? Please R & R Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

An angry groan erupted from a bundle of blankets. Platinum blonde hair spread out all over a pillow as the boy tossed and turned. Georges sighed and got up. He glared at the digital clock. It beamed '12:42'. Georges yawned, and then rubbed his eyes. He pushed himself off of his bed and slowly pushed open his door. He crept his way to Robert's room. Only the sounds of soft footsteps were heard. Georges gently opened Robert's door.

"Robert...hey Robert…?" Georges spoke quietly. A harsh murmur rose from Robert's bed. He looked up to find Georges. He gave a questioning gaze and sat up. He yawned and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Oh, um yes. I just can't fall asleep." Georges said dully. Robert chuckled and moved himself over to give Georges room. He patted next to him reassuringly.

"You can sleep next to me," Robert offered. Georges moved towards Robert's bed and snuggled next to Robert. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes. Robert smiled at the small figure next to him.

"Thanks Robert," Georges mumbled.

* * *

Georges woke up to the bright sun in his eyes. He grumbled and opened his eyes. He looked around confusingly. Oh that's right, I couldn't sleep, Georges thought. He tried to move but Robert's arm was securely around his waist. He blushed and tried to move again. Robert protested with a grunt and let his eyes flutter open. He gave a puzzled look to Georges.

"Sorry, I woke you." Georges apologized. Robert released his hold of Georges and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Georges stretched and slinked himself off of Robert's bed.

"Do you want breakfast; I'll make you some eggs." Georges asked.

"You don't have to make me breakfast, if you don't want to. We could go out," Robert suggested. Georges shook his head and smiled warmly.

"No, it's alright. I want too." Georges went into their kitchen. They had rented a room set in an apartment. Georges still being sixteen, and Robert being nineteen, that's all they could really afford. It was really a good deal. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen which was partly the living room as well, and a bathroom.

"Alright, if you insist, do want any help?" Robert followed the blonde. Georges had begun to grab some pots and pans. He thought for a bit then nodded happily. After they had made their breakfast they sat on the couch in silence.

"Thanks for breakfast, Georges. It was delicious." Robert said. Georges blushed and nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. You know, I'm really glad we moved in together; even though it was about three weeks ago. Oh! Don't you have to work today?" Georges said. Robert nodded and sighed. Robert had to work almost everyday, while Georges had to go to school. Robert mainly supported the rent. Georges works at the public library at the end of the week except Sundays. Robert works as a housekeeper in a nursing home.

"Yeah, I have to work; don't you have to work too?" Robert sighed and got off the couch. Georges pondered for a moment and gave a groan in defeat.

"Yeah, I do too. What time are you going to be back?"

"Around eight give or take a few minutes, what time are you going to be home?" Robert went to get ready, Georges followed.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but maybe by eight too." Georges sighed and put on casual clothes. The librarians didn't really care about what he wore but they appreciated the help. Robert on the other hand, had to wear hospital scrubs. Georges left his room and sat on the couch. Robert walked out of his room and grabbed his keys.

"Can I have a ride please?" Georges asked Robert. Robert nodded and went to start the car. Georges followed and slid into the car. Robert gradually pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive towards the library.

"You have your phone right? Call me when you need to be picked up alright." Robert watched the road intently.

"Yes I have my phone. I don't think I want to cook tonight, so we can order out. What sounds good?" Georges fiddled with his seatbelt. Robert gave a quick glance towards Georges. He pulled into the library's parking lot. He looked over at Georges.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what we get right? Thanks for the ride-!" Georges was pulled into a swift kiss. Robert pulled away and smirked.

"We can get what you want, have a good day love." Georges flushed and smiled. He waved goodbye and went inside the library. He noticed one of the librarians staring at him and giggling. He didn't need to ask why, because she probably saw the kiss.

"Hi Georges," a giggle, "how's Robert?" the librarian smiled. Georges gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Robert is doing well. Let me guess you saw right?" The librarian nodded excitedly.

"You really need to bring him around more often." She giggled and gave Georges his work log. He needed to put books away and help people with check outs.

* * *

"Hi Robert, you need to cover these rooms today." A slinky man handed Robert a chart with his rooms on it. Robert timed himself in and began to clean rooms. He usually had to clean up five to ten rooms. Today there were a bunch of admissions so he had ten today.

"Robert, how many rooms did you do today," one of the housekeepers asked. Robert pushed his cart into the closet and locked it.

"I think about twelve, why?" Robert said while clocking out.

"Really, that many…?"

"Yeah, well I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday." Robert left to his car.

Georges put the last book on the shelf and stood up. He stretched and walked to the front counter. The automatic door opened and Robert walked in.

"Robert, you're here early. Was there not a lot of work today?" The librarian giggled and reddened.

"No actually there were a bunch of admissions. But I did a lot of rooms today." Robert stood by Georges. The librarian blushed and giggled more.

"Why is she giggling?" Robert asked.

"I'll tell you later. I guess I'm done too. We can go." Georges yawned.

"Bye Georges, bye Robert." She winked at Georges. They got into the car and drove for home. They ended up ordering pizza.

"You never told me that story with the librarian." Robert said. Georges laughed.

"She saw you kiss me. She's a little weird, sorry. Um can I sleep in your room again?" Georges got off the couch and stretched. Robert pulled Georges in for a hug. He beamed with happiness.

"You really don't need to ask." Robert felt Georges nestle into his chest. Georges looked deeply into Robert's eyes. He gave a heart warming grin and walked to Robert's bed. Georges lay down in Robert's bed and sighed contently.

"I know. Are you going to church with me tomorrow? Georges watched Robert move towards the bed. Robert laid down next to Georges and turned off the lamp.

"You know that I'm going with you. Now go to sleep." Robert planted a ginger kiss on Georges' forehead and fell asleep himself.


End file.
